Code Geass Megiddo OST
'''General Themes''' '''Opening Themes (OP)''' #Arrival of Tears from ''11eyes'' #PAPERMOON from ''Soul Eater'' #Period from ''Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'' #Baptize from ''Seikon no Qwaser'' '''Ending Themes (ED)''' #Reason from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' #Life Goes On from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' #Sakura Biyori from ''Bleach'' #You Resemble Me from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' '''Character Themes''' #Lelouch vi Britannia: Mask from ''Ace Combat 5'' #Kallen Kouzuki: Erza's Theme from ''Fairy Tail'' #Cera Cathcart (C.C.): Dante from ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' #Kaname Ohgi: Memory of Military Boots from ''Turn A Gundam'' #Kyoshiro Tohdoh: Mifune from ''Soul Eater'' #Diethard Ried: Threatening Sign from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Rakshata Chawla: Robot Academy from ''Xenosaga II'' #Sayako Shinozaki: Suzuka from ''Outlaw Star'' #Charles zi Britannia: Primarch Dysley from ''Final Fantasy XIII'' #Marianne vi Britannia: Les Soldats II from ''Noir'' #Schneizel el Britannia: Testament from ''Xenosaga III'' #Cornelia li Britannia: ALOIVIA from ''Zone of the Enders 2nd Runner'' #Marrybell mel Britannia: Sin from ''Big O'' #Nunnally vi Britannia: Aina from ''.hack GU'' #Bismarck Waldstein: Excalibur from ''Ace Commbat Zero'' #Johann Ernst: Extermination from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Gino Weinburg: Roxas from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Dorothea Ernst: Counterattack from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Michael Rayleigh: Unexpected from ''Ace Combat Zero'' #Anya Alstreim: Treasured Memories from ''Kingdom Hearts'' #Suzaku Kururugi: Berserker from ''Fate/Zero'' #Nena Gurlukovich: Raging Raven from ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' #Nonette Enneagram: The Viper from ''Devil May Cry 4'' #Luciano Bradley: Accettami from ''Black Cat'' #Shin Hyuga: Masurao from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Monica Kruszewski: Neves from ''Zone of the Enders'' #Lloyd Asplund: Space Paranoids from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Cecile Croomy: Affection from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Nina Einstein: Silent Pain from ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' #Milly Ashford: Lullaby from ''Noir'' #Jiang Lihua: Piano for Anna from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' #Li Xingke: Blue Tiger from ''Code Geass'' #V.V.: Albedo from ''Xenosaga II'' #Jeremiah Gottwald: For Liberty from ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' #Kaguya Sumeragi: Peace from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' '''Organization Themes''' #Order of the Black Knights: Neo Zeon from ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack'' #Britannian Empire: All Hail Britannia! from ''Code Geass'' #European Union: The Gallian War from ''Valkyria Chronicles'' #Chinese Liberation Army: League from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Pluton: Keyblade Graveyard Horizon from ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' #Zulfiqar: Comeback from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Peace Mark: Katharon from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #0 Knightmare Squadron "Rei": Guren from ''Code Geass'' #Special Forces Group "Iga": Akatsuki from ''Naruto Shippuuden'' #Knights of the Round: Contract with the Devil from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' #Tianshou: Fight from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Ashford Underground: Brick Ballades from ''Big O'' '''Episode Themes''' '''Chapter I''' #The Black Rebellion: Hrimfaxi from ''Ace Combat 5'' #The Devastation of Japan: Into the Dusk from ''Ace Combat 5'' #Before the Emperor: Mortal Sin from ''Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'' '''Chapter II''' #Meeting in Akasha: Villains of a Sort from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #The Battle of Tripoli: Diapason from ''Ace Combat Zero'' #Attack of the ''Loewe'': Contact from ''Ace Combat Zero'' #Lelouch vs. Hartmann: Fatal Fight from ''Xenosaga II'' '''Chapter III''' #Schneizel's Call/Chat with Suzaku: Quiet Chat from ''Valkyria Chronicles'' #Shadows Across the Desert: The Storm from ''Big O'' #Passing the Time: Lazy Afternoons from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Mysterious Force: Fifth Laboratory from ''Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'' #Fighting the Shadows: 8492 from ''Ace Combat 5'' '''Chapter IV''' #Return to the ''Nagato'': Organization XIII from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Lelouch's Memories: Lack of Power for Wisdom from ''Code Geass'' #Suzaku's Sorrow: Solitude from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Black Knights' meeting: Declaration from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Gino's Feelings: Grief from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Kallen's Dilemma: Resolve from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' '''Chapter V''' #The Emperor's Jubilee: Waltz For The Moon from ''Final Fantasy VIII'' #The Emperor's Entrance: All Hail Britannia! from ''Code Geass'' #Lelouch and Kallen's Waltz: Butou from ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' #Alfred's Decisions: Homunculus from ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' '''Chapter VI''' #Confronting Kallen: Eleven from ''Code Geass'' #Cornelia Preparing for Battle: A-LAWS from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Battle of Pendragon: Battlefield from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' #Knights of the Round: Contract With The Devil from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' '''Chapter VII''' #Knights of the Round con't: Contract With The Devil from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' #Battle of Pendragon con't: Battlefield from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' #Power of the Queen: Avalon from ''Code Geass'' #Jeremiah's Return: Innovator from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Kallen's Feelings: Pure Feelings from ''Code Geass R2'' '''Chapter VIII''' #Lelouch in the Abyss: Dive Into The Heart from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Reawakening: Devil Created from ''Code Geass'' #Ohgi's Offer and Lelouch's Despair: What Am I? from ''Code Geass'' #Gino's Pain: Roxas from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Visit from C.C.: Sorrow from ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' '''Chapter IX''' #Surprise Attack: Supercircus from ''Ace Combat 5'' #Kallen Unleashed (Absolute Awareness): Beat the Angel from ''Tales of Symphonia'' #Return of Zero: PAPERMOON from ''Soul Eater'' #Disappearance of the Black Knights: Grand Fleet from ''Code Geass'' #Schneizel's Pondering: The Storm from ''Big O'' '''Chapter X''' #After the Battle: Organization XIII from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Charles and Marianne: Girei from ''Naruto Shippuuden'' #Zero Squadron’s Downtime: Last Adolescence from ''Code Geass'' #The ''Nagato ''Docks: Misenai Kokoro from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' #Okinawa: Moon Flower from ''Turn A Gundam'' #National Memorial: Saika from ''Naruto Shippuuden'' #Sayoko's Words: Resolve from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #The Downward Spiral of Suzaku Kururugi: Ice from ''Silent Hill Shattered Memories'' '''Chapter XI''' #Washington and Franklin: Boy from Britannia from ''Code Geass'' #Washington and C.C.: Resolve from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Morning in Okinawa: Shinjirareba Koso from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' #Diethard Reid: Threatening Sign from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Bismarck’s Warning: Organization XIII from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Pluton: Keyblade Graveyard from ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' #Kallen’s Party: School Festival from ''Code Geass'' #Lelouch’s Confliction: Solitude from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Ruins of Japan: Trisha's Lullaby from ''Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'' '''Chapter XII''' #Zero’s Plan: Occupied Thinking from ''Code Geass'' #Bismarck and Dorothea: Solitude from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Witch vs. Gorgon: The 13th Reflection from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Kallen Confronting Lelouch: Love Song from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Rakshata’s Memories: Piano for Anna from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' #The Ohgis' Conversation: Aqua's Theme from ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' #Meeting Kaguya: Peace from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Zero’s Speech: Neo Zeon from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Char’s Counterattack'' '''Chapter XIII''' #Approaching Cloud: A Nearing Threat from ''Final Fantasy XII'' #Thoughts Before: Misenai Kokoro from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' #C.C.’s Prayer: Basch's Reminiscence from ''Final Fantasy XII'' #Our War Begins Now: FIRELIGHT from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Operation Tsunami: AVALON from ''Ace Combat Zero'' '''Chapter XIV''' #Pearl Harbor Raid: Invincible Fleet from ''Ace Combat 4'' #Suzaku's Continued Descent: Grief from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Schneizel's Message: Declaration from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Continued Raid: Battlefield from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' #Nunnally Again: Heero's Dream from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' #''Lancelot'''s Approach: Contract With The Devil from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' '''Chapter XV''' #Cornelia's Tears: Tears from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' #Lelouch and Suzaku's Reunion: Organization XIII from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Battle Renewed: Elegant Force from ''Code Geass'' #Mordred vs. Lancelot: Forze del Male from ''Kingdom Hearts'' #Chaotic Battle: Battlefield from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' '''Chapter XVI''' #Chaotic Battle con't: Battlefield from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' #Mordred vs. Lancelot'' ''con't: Forze del Male from ''Kingdom Hearts'' #Red Dragoness: DECISIVE BATTLE from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Suzaku's Revelation: Communication Breakdown from ''Xenosaga II'' #Aftermath: TRAGEDY from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' '''Chapter XVII''' #War Declaration: Cataclysm Over Paris from ''Giant Robo'' #Gino and Anya's Anguish: Solitude from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Chinese March: League from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Zulfiqar: Comeback from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Zhukov's Reflections: Silent Requiem from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' #Back In The Empire: Declaration from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Black Knights High Command: Neo Zeon from ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' #Special Forces Group "Iga": Distortion from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Ashford Underground: Brick Ballades from ''Big O'' #The Desert Lion: The Gallian War from ''Valkyria Chronicles'' #Lelouch's Remorse/Kallen's Words: Puella In Somnio from ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' #The Inquisitor: Hidan from ''Naruto Shippuuden'' '''Chapter XVIII''' #Return To The Abyss: Dive Into The Heart from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Plans For Liberation: Lazy Afternoons from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Schneizel And Carta: Little Drop of Peace from ''Fate/Zero'' #The Rounds Convene: Organization XIII from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Test Battle (Insert Theme): RISING FORCE from ''Super Robot Wars'' #Special Forces Group "Iga": Akatsuki from ''Naruto Shippuuden'' #Target - China: LEAGUE from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Charles' Considerations: Primarch Dysley from ''Final Fantasy XIII'' #Men Of Miracles: The Beginning of the End from ''Fate/Zero'' #The Witch And The Dragoness: An Ominous Presence from ''El Cazador de la Bruja'' #Child of Heaven: Piano for Anna from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' '''Chapter XIX''' #Calares and the Eunuchs: THIRST from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Xiaopei: COMMUNIST CAMP from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Gundam 00'' #The Chinese Tiger: Blue Tiger from ''Code Geass'' #Negotiations: KATHARON from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Zero Squadron's Lament: AGITATION ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Kallen's Gambit: Neo Zeon from ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' #Downtime in the Devil's Den: RESOLVE from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Trinity Rounds: EXPECTATION from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' '''Chapter XX''' #Meeting Among Stones: Brick Ballads from ''Big O'' #The Banquet: Last Evening from ''Code Geass'' #Shadows Within The City: Invisible Sound from ''Code Geass'' #Unwelcome Love: SOLITUDE from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Heavenly Beasts: A Fight to the Death from ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Trinity Rounds: Formidable Enemy from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' #Memories of Mumbai: Tears from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' #Conversation Between Adversaries: A Dark Omen from ''Xenosaga III'' '''Chapter XXI''' #Pre-Battle Exchange: Foreboding from ''Fate/Zero'' #Calares' Charge: Onslaught from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' #The CLA Launches: DECLARATION from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Erupting Battlefield: Deeply Fast from ''Code Geass'' #Rakshata's Briefing: A-LAWS from ''Gundam 00'' #Li's Trap: Showdown from ''Code Geass'' #Johann's Counterattack: MEMENTO MORI from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' #Wei Lihua: A Life Burning For Someone from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' #Tianzi's Desperation: Sorrowful Memory from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz'' #Checkmate: The Battle is to the Strong from ''Fate/Zero'' '''Chapter XXII''' '''Chapter XXIII''' '''Chapter XXIV''' '''Chapter XXV''' '''Chapter XXVI''' '''Chapter XXVII''' '''Chapter XXVIII''' '''Chapter XXIX''' '''Chapter XXX''' '''Chapter XXXI''' '''Chapter XXXII''' '''Chapter XXXIII''' '''Chapter XXXIV''' '''Opening Sequences''' '''OP1 - Arrival of Tears''' *(0:00) Various scenes of the Great World War flash in and out alongside the three character frames of Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen. After this, it shifts to "Geass masks" and gears alongside the aforementioned war scenes. This is then followed by the "two planets" image with the Code Geass Megiddo title panning in. *(0:14) The scene shifts to an image of teenage Lelouch dressed in his original Zero costume falling back much like Viletta did in the second opening, symbolizing his being taken into captivity, before being replaced by his current version in his Britannian uniform. In the middle of this, an image of a younger Kallen is depicted in both her Stadtfeld and Kouzuki identities respectively, before being replaced by her older, long haired self in her new Black Knight uniform, wielding Hiryu much like Misuzu in the ''11eyes'' opening. Suzaku then flashes as his younger, somewhat more optimistic self that's dressed in his original uniform, before being replaced by his older self in Knight of Seven gear with a sterner expression. Behind him is a blacked out image of Genbu. *(0:29) The scene changes to Charles sitting upon his throne, grinning as he gazes down at a digital map floor (think Damocles), which the camera pans back to show in its entirety. Much of the Earth's continents on this map are blue to symbolize Britannia's dominance, and then after a moment the map shifts to a purple color with the continents turning white (as in Lelouch's declaration in ''R2'') as if to show Britannia's true influence. *(0:34) The scene switches to Operation Nero's progress and fallout while a transparent map screen of Area 11 is glossed over it, which turns red while the letters and number disappear in reverse (essentially the opposite of first season's opener). *(00:38) Next comes the World of C, in which the screen lowers down from Jupiter to show C.C.'s silhouette standing in front of it, just as she reaches out toward the camera. Following that comes various images depicting the Black Knights standing in formation in their new uniforms, then coming up to the images of the principle Black Knights (Ohgi, Tohdoh and the others) looking forward with serious gazes (with only Rakshata showing a grin), before finally coming to a shot of Kallen standing on the palm of the ''Guren'''s radiant wave surger, gazing outward with left hand on Hiryu at her hip and the "kama" of her uniform flapping in the wind. *(0:55) The scene then switches to an open sky much like in Chapter 4, where the ''Mordred'', ''Lancelot'', ''Tristan'' and ''Hector'' fight it out with their respective opponents. Gino twirls the Tristan's poleaxes in an elaborate show, while Anya takes on multiple units with the Hector's micromissile launchers before switching to her stark hadron cannon. Meanwhile, the Lancelot moves past the Hector only to be intercepted by the Zangetsu. *(1:05) The fight between the ''Mordred ''and ''Guren'' then comes in, in which a cockpit shot of Lelouch fades in. Lelouch appears determined at first, but then his left eye begins to glow and he grasps it in pain. *(1:14) Following all this comes a shot of a garden, in which an older version of Nunnally is depicted turning toward the camera, though her face is obscured by her hair, just as the screen cracks and shatters. *(1:18) The opening concludes with Britannian and Black Knight forces gathering, seemingly against each other, just as the screen fades out while showing a silhouette of the new Zero between them. *(1:24) The final shot is, naturally, a chessboard which depicts all the pieces set in their starting positions except for the Black King and a White Knight, which are in the middle of the board directly in front of the other. '''OP2 - PAPERMOON''' *(0:00) The opening begins in the "Geass tunnel", in which C.C. is fading in and flying around (in her Black Knight uniform as opposed to being naked) before she comes up to the camera and her forehead opens to reveal her Code, which flashes and brings in the main title against a black background. *(0:16) Lelouch/Zero falls through what appears to be stained glass (much like how Maka was falling into that water). As Lelouch continues to "fall" slowly, various images of the past appear on the glass, a la images from season one, before he eventually falls back into the black with the shards trailing him. *(0:28) The camera then focuses on the Geass in his left eye, before focusing out to show a new scene with Charles sitting on his throne, Geass active, with twelve Knights of the Round kneeling before him. At that, Anya looks up and uncharacteristically grins while her eyes light up around the rims. *(0:36) A shot of V.V. then comes in, with him sitting on his throne amidst the monoliths of the Masters' Council, flanked by Jeremiah and an obscured Inquisitor, with Jeremiah's Geass Canceller alight in blue while the Inquisitor's Geass flashes brightly from the shadow as a "red monster eye". *(0:40) Following that is a shot of Xingke turning to glare toward the camera while the Four Beasts are in the background along with several ''Gun Rus'', while a transparent Chinese flag waves behind them all. This is then subsequently replaced with a shot of Akito in the same position as Xingke had been in but looking over from the opposite side (his shot and Xingke's are based on this part of the ''Noir'' OP at 0:43), grinning confidently while his ''Wolfen'' is shown behind him along with several ''Panthers'' and ''Leopards'', as well as the transparent EU flag. *(0:44) A new scene fades in depicting the "Dive to the Heart" realm that Lelouch fell into, only showing him, Kallen and C.C. standing back to back to each other on the main stained glass platform of Zero, while the camera circles showing them and the various stained glass images around them. One after the other they open their eyes, starting with C.C., then with Kallen with her Geass active and then finally centering on Lelouch whose Geass is also active, only his eyes narrow with certain ferocity. *(0:51) Cue the battle, in which the ''Mordred'' leads the ''Gurens'' (''Nishiki'' and ''Isshikis''), ''Zangetsu'' and several ''Gekkas ''against random ''Sutherlands'' and ''Gloucesters''. The battle continues with the ''Mordred'' ripping apart several units until the ''Lancelot'' appears and attacks it with its MVS, the images of Lelouch and Suzaku in their pilot suits fading in depicting expressions of pure ferocity like on Kamine Island during the season one finale, while "Black Papermoon" sounds out. *(1:03) Another image shows several Knights of the Round fighting Kallen in the ''Guren'', which fades into her cockpit showing her own fierce expression, the camera eventually centering around her Geass eye (to show its growing power), then fading out again to show her in another area looking toward the back of Lelouch, who is standing off directly in front of the camera while Kallen is in the distance. In this shot, Kallen has her fist over her heart and a softened look of concern and feeling. *(1:09) Another shot of the World of C and the Jupiter image, which quickly lowers down to show an obscured figure standing before it, looking toward the camera with both eyes fiendishly alight with Geass. From there, another scene fades in showing Cornelia looking out toward the horizon, her eyes narrowed with determination while an image of Euphie (back turned) appears behind her. *(1:15) The final shot shows Lelouch reaching out desperately toward an image of Nunnally sitting in the garden much like in R2's first op, only the image fading out into the background, before turning back to Lelouch who closes his eyes and cries out just as the music begins to play down. The final shot is once again with a chess piece, this time the profile of the Black King standing amidst several other pieces. '''Ending Sequences''' '''ED1 - Reason'''=